Xerneas' Revenge(Part 1)
I was a Pokemon fan. Who wasn't? But not after what happened a few days ago. It began as a regular day, me on my Pokemon HeartGold game, being the gamer I am. I decided to take a break and go try and buy some new games(since I already beat it like 3 times),and after searching all of the neighborhood, and I came across a man with a line of DS games. I even saw Pokemon X. I flipped out at the sight of it, and asked the counter guy how much it costed, since I didn't own the game an the buzz was enormous of how great the game was. Along with it, I bought Diamond, Pearl, Red, Silver, and White 2(all the games were like 2$ each, and I had 20$.). I couldn't wait to play X most of all, though. So, I hopped on my 3DS and started to play. I knew immediately the buzz I heard was right. The graphics were great, the Pokemon were awesome, and I loved the customizable character feature. Everything was normal after a week of playing. I'd beaten the story and my team was awesome. I had Greninja, Metagross, an event Blaziken, my transferred Haxorus from White 2, Lucario, and my favorite, Venusaur. I went on to play some trainers, edit my character, and I even explored the Lumiose City ghost girl Easter egg. After hours and hours of this, I decided to shut off my game and take a break. I flicked on the TV, watched some cartoons, and went to bed. I woke up the next day, ate, watched some Vortex, and played my 3DS again. This time, the title screen looked a lot different. The Game Freak Logo was normal, but it was the title screen that freaked me out. Xerneas was bloody, his horns were black and white, and instead of the peaceful background, I saw a forest on fire with dead Pokemon everywhere. What was weird was, Xerneas had blood on his horns. At least, I assumed it was blood. "Hmmmmmmm..." I murmur. Probably just some kinda glitch, I thought, so I just shrugged and pressed A. Instead of the profile screen, it was just Xerneas, staring at me. Like, directly AT me, with bleeding eyes, squinted at me like I was an animal, or worse...an enemy Pokemon. This really creeped me out, so I thought the game was just a bad hack, or something. This consoled me as I continued to press A on my avatar. What happens next really scared the living Christ out of my body... Lumiose was on fire, with people running around on the pavement with ripped clothes. Some looked nearly dead, with enormous gashes that looked like they were made from a butcher's knife. I tried to exit, but the fires burned out the exits, blocking them in an enormous inferno. What in the world is going on here? This is not normal. I searched the internet for this possible glitch, but nothing came up. I was starting to spaz out, but curiosity took over and I continued to play. I walked to Professor Sycamore's place to see if he was OK. He was far FROM OK. He was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his lab coat was ruined, one of his shoe was missing, he was battered and bruised all over, but still alive. I walked over to talk to him, and he said: "Raven1... please... help me..." he was cut off before the screen cut to black. It flashed again, and I saw...XERNEAS in the room. He was the same black, bloody Xerneas from the title screen. He gave an ear-piercing screech, and the flash happened again. This time, Xerneas was gone, and Professor Sycamore was... was gone, as well. I looked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. I tried returning to Lumiose... but there was no Lumiose. When I went into the entrance, the buildings were smoking, people looked sorrowful and terrified. When I talked to them, I got only one response:"He's gone...for now...". ''Huh? Who's this he? ''Then, I put two and two together... it could only be Xerneas. That would explain why he was all bloody with deteriorated horns. He killed those people, set Lumiose ablaze, and abducted Prof. Sycamore. Then I got a sudden realization... Lumiose City was one of my favorite places in the world. But then I knew where he would go next... my hometown, Vaniville town. I started to hyperventilate as I sped to Vaniville town on my skates. Everything was the same. People were still running around, and my Rhyorn was parked safely in the front of my house. But then it happened again. The flash, only this time... he was in front of me. I was thrown into a battle, my lv. 90 Haxorus out in front(I was power-training my Pokemon). Instead of the normal battle theme, the Ghetsis theme from Black and White was playing. But I never transferred any song data, or hooked my Iphone up to my game. Xerneas was level 100, though. No matter how much I used Earthquake or Draco Meteor, it did no good. The attacks barely even phased him, not even lowering his health by at least 20 HP. Xerneas never even moved, he just stood there, giving that evil glare he gave me on the screen. Finally, I guess I spammed DM and E-quake to much, because ha gave a sharp wail and the text box said "Xerneas used Dark Moonblast!" Being weak to Fairy-type moves, for some weird reason, Haxorus faints instantly. I got concerned and, since fairies hate Steel-types, I sent out my lv. 95 Metagross. He knew Earthquake, Zen Headbutt, Meteor Mash, and Brick Break. I chose Meteor Mash and, since I had the Steel Gem equipped, it instantly destroyed Xerneas. But he didn't faint. His horn fell off completely, his eyes looked like they had use the Amaterasu way too much, and the glare was more evil than ever. The text box said"Xerneas used Revenge!" and Metagross didn't faint...he shattered. Like, broke. His parts scattered all over the place. But then, instead of the next Pokemon, my avatar was thrown on the dirt circle. Then, it said "Xerneas used Spear-horn!" and Xerneas ran up to my player and stabbed him with the horn he had left. Blood oozed from my character, and he hung from the horn like a rag doll. The screen faded to black. It then showed my avatar hanging from Xerneas' horn, looking lifeless. Xerneas just stood there, looking at me. ME. Then, in bloody letters, it said... "YOU'RE NEXT" What comes next is horrifying. Part 2 Coming soon Did you like it? Should I make part 2? If so, post it in the comments! If we get a yeah, then part 2 will come before you know it! Bye, thanks for reading, and see you for part 2! Signed, TheBladeCurse (talk) 01:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC)TheBladeCurse Category:Pokemon Category:Horror Category:Shock Ending Category:Death Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game